(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agent for dyeing keratin-based fibers, particularly human hair, which comprises 3-allyl-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde and/or its derivatives in combination with CH-acidic compounds, the use of this combination in agents for dyeing keratin-containing fibers, for refreshing the color or nuancing previously colored keratin-containing fibers as well as a method for dyeing keratin-containing fibers, in particular, human hair.
Generally, either substantive dyes or oxidation dyes that result from oxidative coupling of one or more developer components with each other or with one or more coupler components are used for coloring fibers containing keratin. Coupler components and developer components are also called oxidation dye precursors.
Normally, primary aromatic amines with an additional free or substituted hydroxyl or amino group in the para or ortho position, diaminopyridine derivatives, heterocyclic hydrazones, 4-amino pyrazole derivatives as well as 2,4,5,6-tetramino pyrimidine and derivatives thereof are employed as the developer components.
Specific exemplary representatives are p-phenylenediamine, p-toluenediamine, 2,4,5,6-tetraminopyrimidine, p-aminophenol, N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)-ethanol, 2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)ethanol, 1-phenyl-3-carboxyamido-4-amino-pyrazolone-5,4-amino-3-methylphenol, 2-aminomethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxymethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triamino-4-hydroxypyrimidine.
m-Phenylenediamine derivatives, naphthols, resorcinol and resorcinol derivatives, pyrazolones, m-aminophenols and substituted pyridine derivatives are generally used as the coupling components. Particularly suitable coupling substances are α-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene and 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, m-aminophenol, resorcinol, resorcinol monomethyl ether, m-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol, 2-amino-4-(2-hydroxyethylamino) anisole (Lehmann's Blue), 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazolone-5, 2,4-dichloro-3-aminophenol, 1,3-bis(2′,4′-diaminophenoxy) propane, 2-chloro resorcinol, 4-chloro resorcinol, 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol, 2-methyl resorcinol, 5-methyl resorcinol, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-methylaminopyridine and 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine.
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98
In regard to further typical dye components, reference is expressly made to the series “Dermatology”, edited by Ch. Culnan and H. Maibach, Verlag Marcel Dekker Inc., New York, Basel, 1986, volume 7, Ch. Zviak, The Science of Hair Care, chapter 7, pages 248-250 (substantive dyes), and chapter 8, pages 264-267 (oxidation dyes), as well as the “European Inventory of Cosmetic Raw Materials”, published by the European Union, obtainable in disk form from the Bundesverband Deutscher Industrie-und Handelsunternehmen für Arzneimittel, Reformwaren und Körperpflegemittel e.V., Mannheim.
Indeed, with the oxidation dyes, intensive colorations can be achieved with good fastness characteristics, but the development of the color normally occurs in the presence of oxidizing agents such as, for example H2O2, which in some cases can result in damage to the fibers. It still proves problematic to prepare oxidative hair colorations in the red tones having adequate fastness characteristics, especially with very good wash fastness and rubbing fastness. Furthermore, some of the oxidation dye precursors or certain mixtures of oxidation dye precursors sometimes have a sensitizing effect on people with delicate skin. The substantive dyes are applied under more gentle conditions, but their disadvantage is that the resulting colorations often possess only inadequate fastness characteristics.
The object of the present invention is to provide dyes for fibers containing keratin, especially human hair, which in regard to the color depth and fastness characteristics, such as for example light fastness, rubbing fastness and wash fastness as well as fastness to perspiration and to cold waving, are qualitatively at least equivalent to the conventional oxidation hair dyes, without, however being necessarily dependent on oxidizing agents such as for example H2O2. Furthermore, the dyes must have no or only a very slight sensitization potential and in no case may have a mutagenic effect. Dyes, comprising 3-allyl-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde and its derivatives according to the following Formula I in combination with CH-acidic compounds, as well as the use of this combination for dyeing fibers containing keratin or for color refreshing or nuancing already dyed fibers containing keratin, are unknown up to now.
CH-acidic 1,2-dihydropyrimidinium derivatives, which are known from the patent application WO A1 2004/022016, when combined with reactive carbonyl compounds, particularly benzaldehyde derivatives, are suitable for dyeing keratin-containing fibers. However, 3-allyl-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde and its derivatives in accordance with the present invention are not mentioned.